


[Podfic] A Good Fight

by Val Mora (valmora)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Public Sex (Not Explicit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/pseuds/Val%20Mora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You remember that pub in London?” Steve went on, and Tony thought that someone should have made a note in the SSR records on Captain America. Something like, 'Subject is a brawler. Do not, under any circumstances, take him to a bar unless you're carrying brass knuckles and possibly an RPG.'</p>
<p>(Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1604288">this fic</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Good Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Good Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604288) by [togina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togina/pseuds/togina). 



The opening and ending theme is AC/DC's "T.N.T.", helpfully suggested and provided by [lodejaria](http://lodejaria.tumblr.com/). Any errors in sound editing are my own.

Thanks owed, of course, to Togina, who graciously gave permission for me to make this podfic.

Filetype: MP3  
Filesize: 11.6 MB

Runtime: ~17"

[Link to Mediafire download (.zip file).](http://www.mediafire.com/download/d04h4la977xdok1/goodfightfinal.mp3.zip)

[Link to short Mediafire download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/uf86gf3wzpj36j8/goodfightfinalshort.mp3) (has no music, but should stay up even if the other is down). 

[Link to full file at Jinjurly audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/good-fight)

Please let me know in the comments if the link is broken!


End file.
